Outlander of the Republic
by Miniclift239
Summary: An alternate history in which instead of taking the throne at the end of knights of the eternal throne, the outlander had simply ordered the eternal fleet to self-destruct. What would the aftermath, and how will the outlander face his own morality, for if he were to die, Vitiate will escape his cage.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Intro

For whatever reason with my other story (a Harry Potter fanfic called Britain's secret project) would always bug out and make writing illegible, whenever it's over a single page long. To save space, I intend to make Author's notes their own chapters and obviously, the chapters are going to be short.

The story is going to be an alternate history in which the outlander simply blew the eternal fleet up instead of taking control of the fleet. The story will start in the mop up after the fleet's fall, and branch out from there.

To answer some of definite questions that will ultimately arise here are the answers:

1\. Will this take place in the canon or legends timeline?

Neither, it will be a hybrid in which I will filter out the areas of both timeline I don't like (more relevant in legends) or where there's not enough content (more relevant regarding canon) but somethings will be new to both timelines.

2\. When did you start this fanfic?

Effectively there is the problem of areas not being covered yet in the star wars universe, causing continuity faults. For the record this page was uploaded on the 21/02/2017. At this time Rebels has just finished legacy of Mandalore, Rogue one has come out but not the last jedi and swtor has not released new content since KOTET.

3\. Are you aware of this that and the other?

Obviously I haven't become a star warsoligist (there's so much lore in star wars that I'm convinced someone could make a career out of studying it) so I obviously cannot be accurate about everything. Some things may also be tweaked to my own liking, for example the knights of zakuul and Valkorian's fate.

I hope you'll enjoy this and will follow/favourite and most importantly share your reviews in the comment section as I love to hear your thoughts.


	2. End of the Eternal Fleet

The Outlander of the new Republic

Chapter 1: End of the eternal fleet

It had been three weeks since the fall of the eternal empire, he the outlander, Kalkan Lux had known that the Republic was safe after the fall of the eternal fleet. After Vitiate, had crumbled after underestimating him he decided on one big "fuck you" to the him and every idiot who ever thought he'd have to become a dictator to stop other dictators from getting it, so he simply blew the fleet up. He'd given the all clear yesterday. Which presented an important question regarding, the alliance and what would happen now. He'd been delaying this as long as possible but the fact remained he forged the alliance to defeat the eternal empire. Now there were questions, what would happen to Zakuul and the alliance.

It was in the military hanger, for it was easier for privacy, his specialist and friends were gathered, there were far too many to list. It didn't make things easier.

"Well it's with a heavy heart I call this meeting together, we need to decide what'll happen to Zakuul" said Kalkan preparing himself for the inevitable backlash. It was Koth who spoke first,

"what do you mean, we stay and mind are own business and just continue as we were before". He was very naive at times.

"Your planet is defenceless without the eternal fleet, when holding said fleet it destroyed half the galaxy" he purposely avoided Arcann's gaze "Both sides will want revenge, especially the Sith. Not to mention your planet is strategically valuable to both sides as resource heavy" this sparked outrage with Koth, whilst Arcann became ashamed, his mother comforting him, this would be the last consequence of his war. "technically I'm emperor of Zakuul but I intend to change that" he had given this thought, but technically Jedi should never rule. "My best guess is to pick a side, both sides of the war would welcome a planet as powerful as Zakuul and their leaders would welcome them joining a side."

Further outrage at the idea, but it was true. Zakuul would have to join a side or be destroyed by both. In some ways it was poetic, the people had subjected the galaxy now it would have to subjugate to the galaxy. Koth was now further down his stream of naivety "why can't we just have the alliance protect Zakuul".

At this Kalkan finally snapped, "because Koth this alliance wasn't created to protect the eternal empire but to stop it. If this alliance protected the eternal empire than they would be betraying the nations they came here to protect, and I won't betray the galactic Republic!". The glare between the two lasted for a few seconds, before Arcann interrupted. "so what you're saying is that we must join either the Republic or Sith"


	3. Politics

Chapter 2: Politics

"Yes" replied Kalkan.

"but what about the knights how would they be accepted by the sith or jedi" asked Senya

"You may have found some kind of delusion that you have mastered some middle ground of the force, but I've sensed the truth. Most of the knights I've fought are simply affiliated with the dark side like any sith. Too many sith and jedi still cannot seem to move past the limitations of the eyes," he said harshly, perhaps a little too harshly "There are those affiliated with the light like you and more recently Arcann" he added a little more kindly. They seemed offended either way, but it was true. He'd often sensed it when fighting them, if they'd been what Valkorian said they were, his lightsaber form of praedicere would have been useless.

Over the outrage of the Zalkuunian's (If that was the right term) it was Lana who stepped in on his side "Well if you want to go on your own we won't stop you, but we won't help you either". This ultimately proved just as futile in controlling them as anything Kalkan had said.

Mercifully a soft voice spoke which silenced all outcry "What are our options?" she said half way between a sob and a curse. Now that Kalkan had calmed down it their outrage was understandable, they had to give up their independence.

"If you join the Republic you won't be welcome at first, but I'd know that in time you would get a seat on the senate, and the jedi won't give up until every one of your knights have become jedi" after all if they were patient with him they'd be patient with anyone "as for the Sith-" he trailed off. He may have fought alongside the sith, and claimed to find their philosophy enlightening he couldn't bring a single word in their defence and as he stared across the room neither could Lana, who simply stood there, afraid.

"Erm, they'd destroy your planet and everyone on it," he said with a hint of shame in his voice. No one had noticed but barring Lana, he'd purposely avoided filling his council with those sith scum. Lana looked on the verge of tears especially since she'd continued to fail to find a justification for the Sith.

"Well this seems quite simple actually" Koth replied a hint of sarcasm in his voice, he may have noticed how no one could justify the Sith.

"So I take it you're joining the Republic?" Kalkan asked, with cautious optimism.

"Well I take it we don't have much of a choice" huffed Senya "when do we make the deal?"

"ASAP" he replied, I'm sorry" he added feeling their pain, but they'd be a day when those in Zalkuul will want the Republic to succeed as badly as those on Courscant did, and those goals would never align with the goals of the Sith.

He made a final sweep for objections when he'd noticed that Lana had left the room. "Excuse me" he said as he left to catch up with her.


	4. A Desperate Gamble

Chapter 3: A Desperate Gamble

Lana had left leaving no signs of where she was going, but Kalkan knew where she went and what she was thinking. She'd just watched a meeting that would ultimately lead to her nation's complete and utter destruction. And she had sat aside and done nothing, Kalkan could only imagine how that felt. He'd never felt any shame in supporting the Republic even in the worst of times. Maybe Lana didn't feel the same way. Kalkan arrived in Lana's room, he'd expected her to come here to be alone.

But she wasn't here, she wasn't here at all, there was no sign of here at all at all. Something was wrong. Just then a screech of engines was taking off. It was no alliance fighter, it was the Greavestone.

All sound stopped, and all movement dulled as Kalkan figured out what had happened. The three strongest assets would be going to the Republic, it seemed Lana was desperate to keep the last for the Sith. Kalkan could only imagine what the Sith super weapons would do if encased in that indestructible armour. At least it wouldn't save them.

He had reached the foyer of the base and the Gravestone was now in its final stages of the bare minimum for take-off. He'd noticed that many of the imps were still around, clearly there was only a skeleton crew on the gravestone.

As the Gravestone started to lift itself of the ground Kalkan only had a few seconds. Using the force to augment his height he got as high and as close to the Gravestone. Then with a leap that would be suicidal to the common man he leaped a full 30 feet and rolled into the Gravestone. Unfazed by the jump Kalkan ignited his blade. Unique, it was Dark blue, easy to mistake for the blades of the Guardain's yet the darkest blue represented something else. The darkness carried the weight of those he'd failed to protect, the blue represented his desire to save ever more. The cross guards were curved, if they were longer his blade would be the spitting image of the jedi order's symbol. Ironic.

Blood pumping, he sprinted down the ship's corridors kicking aside ancient discarded wiring and the like. Until he reached the cockpit. The door was locked so he plunged his lightsaber deep into the wall, and drew a circle. Lana was in the chair, she swung she looked ashamed.

"Commander I-" but was silenced by a simple shake of the head. He didn't blame her, he'd do the same. He had done the same, Lana was different to many Sith. He hoped she'd become a Jedi, but that was then and this was now.

"So this is the precious Outlander, you're different than when my apprentice last saw you" came a voice from behind. Kalkan had only now started to pay the attention he'd ought to, three figures were behind him.

"So you, Jedi once had our beloved Emperor in your head. He'd would a=have been a welcome addition to my collection." came the voice of another. This one more cold and hollow.

Kalkan's head turned, as before him he saw the two Greatest Champions of the Sith order. The Emperor's wrath and Darg Nox stood there. They weren't a part of the alliance. Between the two was a woman, her eyes were red and her face darkened.

"Jaesea?"


	5. Ten Years Ago

10 Years Ago

It was a particularly cool day for Tatooine. The sand blew upon him, each grain each one an annoyance upon another but not for him, to him and his mediation they were like refreshing rain upon a hot day. Beside him was Master Yonlach, one of the oldest and compassionate jedi. He too was mediating, but his was different, thousands of screams, cries and shouts cursed through his body. It was constant.

"How's the galaxy today, Kalkan?" asked Master Yonlach.

"Painful, another slave revolt has occurred on Dromund Kaas, in revenge Malgus destroyed their children" Kalkan replied his voice shaking. Undergoing these horrors every mediation was unnerving.

"My poor padawan, why the force granted you this power is a mystery beyond even myself. To be able to sense so much at such a level" Master Yonlach replied, sorrow in his voice. "What about the good things, what joy can you sense?".

"Little things, petty, like credits found on the street and marriage proposals, though a Jedi padawan lies in excitement to meet her new master, she's waiting in Anchorhead" you didn't tell me you were getting a new padawan.

"I had hoped to surprise you, she's early we'd better get moving" he said, a hint of disappointment, "your senses are developing well"

"Is it like this for all jedi?, do they always see so much pain when they mediate?" asked Kalkan as they climbed into the speeder.

"No, you're connection to the force is unnatural to say the least, but don't simply label it as a curse. Your connection to the force is naturally refined, and unnaturally strong, you appear to have to clear range to your senses, you could use that to sense against the Sith" explained Master Yonlach. Kalkan was tired of repeating this conversation.

"Let's just find this new padawan, she shouldn't be alone in Anchorhead" replied Kalkan, staring into the Tatooine desert. "What's her name anyway?"

"Jaesa Willsaam, and don't you get any ideas" he warned, but there was a clear smile on his face.

"Oh, you shouldn't have given me the idea" replied Kalkan, a mischievous smile grew on his face.

Anchorhead was one of the more legitimate and civilised cities on Tatooine, in that only 50 scams were being done a day. The city was becoming more quiet as they came closer to the spaceport. The spaceport was never quiet.

"Master something's not righ- SITH" shouted Kalkan. Noticing two Red skinned creatures by the spaceport. One held a blade the same colour as his skin the other held a small girl around Kalkan's age. There were two Republic soldiers dead on the floor.

"Stay here padawan I'll handle this"


	6. Praedicere

Praedicere

Master Yonlach leaped out of the speeder, igniting his blade, the sound turned the attention of the two Sith.

"Yonlach, the epidemy of the jedi's weakness, glorified in the eyes of padawans, is it any wonder we destroyed Courscant with the favouritism of men like you?" jeered the male Sith.

Yonlach doesn't show any sign of anger at the taunt, only a hint of sadness. "Release my padawan" he said calmly.

The Sith simply laughed in his face, almost instantly Master Yonlach was clutching his throat, his lightsaber in the grasp of the Sith. The Sith began to ignite his lightsaber ready to slash Master Yonlach.

For Kalkan his instincts took over, no sense came as he ignited his lightsaber, he didn't care that he was a mere padawan and they were fully fledged Sith Lords. All he wanted to do was protect his master.

Kalkan ran forward with all his strength, his blade found its way between Master Yonlach and the Sith. Kalkan felt his strength drain as he battled to keep the force of the sith away.

"A padawan, pathetic" jeered the sith. He withdrew his blade from the lock. But it was here Kalkah unlocked something. He sensed the electrical currents from the Sith's brain moving to his muscles, he knew the path his blade would take before the muscles were told were to move. Kalkah, using the force moved his blade into the perfect place to block the attack. All of this had happened in less than a tenth of a second, this was Praedicere.

The block has been executed so fast that the Sith's blade flew out of his hand, he stared aghast. The shock only lasted a single second as the sith stuck out his hand willing the lightsaber to fly back to its master. In that instant, a red blade dived through the old Sith's lungs and killed him.

Kalkan let out a scream, one identical to the one of the now dead sith. He felt the pain of the blade and the betrayal. His curse from the force. The second Sith, the one whom had stabbed the first sith, Kalkan felt her glee at the death as fierce as if it was his own.

She smiled widely, she sweetly said "Thank you jedi, I've always wanted to be a lord". The Sith and their twisted power plays. She herself now turned her form towards Kalkan, and once again Kalkan had used the force to put himself in the perfect position to block the attack before she could enact it.

Her shock was apparent but she had a firmer grip than her late master, the lock lasted a few seconds before Kalkan shifted himself out of the way. She stumbled at the unforeseen lack of resistance, and Kalkan used it to disarm her. By the time, she lifted herself of the ground Kalkan had his blade to her throat. He felt the same despair and fear she did.

Master Yonlach rushed over and hugged Kalkah, who only now realised how scared he was cried softly in his arms. This pain though, he had felt it a thousand times before by so many, yet it didn't grow easier. The hug lasted a whole minute yet it seemed like a year, the Kalkan could sense the Sith's despair at her defeat and resignation. This was her first power play, it failed due to a padawan.

Master Yonlach was now tying the Sith up, which led to Kalkan untying Jaesa whom was crying softly, it had been a very traumatic experience for her.


	7. Chapter 7-That was then, this was now

That was then, this was now

"I heard that you took a career change Jaesa" Kalkan spat, his voice dripping with sorrow.

Jaesa refused to make eye contact, "the Jedi are liars, always claiming that the light is stronger than the Dark yet the Dark side has made more powerful than any jedi"

She was once so kind, sheltered and shy, but that was then, this was now.

Kalkah's blade came to his grasp, as he prepared his form, a form that was strongest against those of the Dark Side. "Thousands of Sith have fallen to my blade, none that gave me a choice on their survival, you killed only when you did have a choice, and they were begging for mercy, do not lie I have sensed it"

"You were weak, my wife has finally embraced the freedom that your Republic have droned on about for centuries, yet always out of your grasp" jeered the Wrath, he was clearly growing bored. "I sicken of this"

It was here that once again Praedicere was used as Kalkan's blade came to block the blade before it was swung.

"Wife?" asked Kalkan offended.

"We here experience true pleasures that you Jedi have denied for centuries" explained the Wrath.

"Please it's not like anyone ever listened to that" said Kalkan offended. It was at that the battle truly began, though Lana remained seated, her blade undrawn. The Wrath withdrew his blade ready to strike, Darth Nox began his own strike only for Kalkan to bring his purple bladed shoto to bring it to a block, Jaesa herself seemed hesitant but brought her lightning to bear on Kalkan, which he had no arm to block and thus was forced back.

He enjoyed the glee of the Sith legends, yet he also felt Jaesa's hesitation. Lana herself became conflicted, and Kalkan himself now became ready. The two Sith began to throw computers and floorboards at Kalkan though Kalkan had already dodged each attack before they came, it was now time to go on the offensive.

Kalkan mustered his wish for the screams he felt across the galaxy to stop and in so doing he conjured that which few had conjured. Golden flames burst from his hands, as if they were the SIth's own lightning. Darth Nox was caught by surprise and was thrust across the room, Kalkan stayed silent as pain rippled across his body, yet he had learned to deal with it, after the pain he felt no more from Darth Nox.

Lana finally snapped out of her shock and went to examine Nox's body, the Wrath retaliated in force, but Kalkan's own saber had blocked his assault whilst he took his Shinto and slammed it into the Wrath's waist. Kalkan then put his now free lightsaber into the Wrath's skull to make it quick and painless for himself and the Wrath.

"That was for Yonlach you son of a bitch"

"MASTER" screamed Jaesa there was only one left.


	8. Chapter 8-Light, Dark and Grey

Chapter 8 Light, Dark and Grey

Kalkah turned, in reality there was only one Sith left, Lana no longer cared about the Sith, or the war as her delusions of the strength of the dark side died with the death of the two legends. The light now stood triumphant over all doubt of its own superiority over the dark side's heroes.

Jaesa herself now felt anger bubble against him, rage at her master's death, lightning was coming, so Kalkah's blade was naturally there to stop it. When the lightning came, it was blue, with a tint of green. This was good,it indicated greif, and grief leads to remorse which leads to the light side. Kalkah intentionally back away into the corridor, away from Lana. Jaesa followed, believing she held the advantage

As Jaesa's control slipped she moved her hands to more firmly grasp her blade. The lightning stop and they established a lock.

"You jedi claim to help people, yet death follows you everywhere" said Jaesa, but her emotions betrayed her true motives.

"Only because we follow the Sith" Kalkan pointed out, the duel had disintegrated by this point, "besides I did you a favour"

"KILLING THE LOVE OF MY- "screamed Jaesa

"He wasn't the love of your life, he saw you as an object, and you yourself had no idea what you felt of him" interrupted Kalkan, "you know me Jaesa I experienced it too, from both sides"

Jaesa's blade dropped slightly as she seemed ashamed of herself, so Kalkan prompted his advance "Jaesa have you ever used your technique on yourself, do you know if you are actually free?"

"I-I" she stammered, Kalkan experienced the realization, she hadn't but he also felt her denial. She felt she was herself, but slowly her own curiosity took over.

"You know I don't want you dead Jaesa, I'd feel your pain, if you want to try that on yourself be my guest"

Slowly, Jaesa pulled her lightsaber away, and so too did Kalkan in response. Slowly she clasped her hands together, as Kalkan started to feel the fear that awaited her, to help her he put a hand on her shoulder, and looked into her eyes, which were reverting to their normal colour.

"I sense not anger but denial of oneself, denial of greif and a longing for the family killed, and a refusal to accept. A thirst to prove that I'm strong to avoid the greif" she said, tears were forming in her eyes. Kalkan embraced her

"But you are merely human Jaesa, people hide from themselves, it's only natural, I do to. The SIth want you to be all evil and the Jedi all good but you are neither, you're simply human and that's all anyone should have asked of you" Kalkan said, he himself was now clutching her as if she was a child. "If you wish to return to the Republic you would not need to be a jedi, you could live a simple life, or you could be a charity worker, just stay away from the Sith"

"T-Thank you" she breathed into him tears falling down her face and her body trembling. "I'm so sorry"


	9. Chapter 9- Reconcilation

Chapter 9

A/N: I cannot think of a title, plus let's see if I've fixed the page limitation problem.

Kalkan remained by Jaesa for several moments, she was crying softly at his side, the darkness that once acted as her shield from her grief now faded. There was unfortunately one other person who demanded his attention.

"I think I'll like to be alone" she said in almost a whisper, he felt her sincerity both in her voice and through the force. The room stank of hopelessness and doom, the corpses of the Wrath and Darth Nox symbolised the doomed nature of the Sith, and the ascension of the Galactic Republic over every threat that hide within unknown space. Lana herself was kneeling over the Wrath, the blood had stopped trickling from his skull. The blood itself was dried. Lana herself seemed unsure of what to do, her hands fumbled around her blade.

Kalkan slowly walked to her, she was afraid not of what anything he'd do to her physically but of the other sort. The force proved stronger than her grip as Kalkan summoned her blade into his hand leaving her defenceless. She attempted to send force lightning at Kalkan but he responded with his own force fire. She unlike Darth Nox was ready for it yet she lacked the power or will to match Kalkan and was thus knocked into the Gravestone's wall.

She clambered to her needs, she herself didn't know if she wanted to fight anymore, but Kalkan knew for her. Kneeling down he saw that she was holding back tears, he held out her lightsaber in his fist and broke it. She barely reacted, so he continued out of the pieces he found the crystal and shattered it with his boot, reaching into his own robes/ battle armour he pulled out a blue crystal. He then used the force to rebuild her lightsaber only with the now blue crystal.

She was shocked and surprised as Kalkan now handed back her lightsaber.

"You expect me to?" she said unable to find the words of what had just happened.

"Yes, because you will never find sense in a world where you and Theron talk on any level other than as equals" he said simply.

"But to forgive me after everything I've done?" she asked disbelief, "after betraying you?"

"This wasn't a betrayal, this was a desperate attempt to save your people, but we can save them just through mercy and not through beating the Republic" begged Kalkan "The Jedi will always listen, and the Republic will listen to them. And I don't believe for an instance you never wondered why the Republic didn't do the purging or the genocides"

She was silent, but through the force Kalkan felt her hesitation. "Come now, I won't bite" said Kalkan. Slowly her hand rose and grasped the lightsaber, and Kalkan knew she found it more comfortable.

"What are we going to do about the Gravestone" she asked tentatively.

Kalkan hesitated before answering "Not sure, probably give it to t-"

"CREEEEK" came a noise from elsewhere in the ship. They both turned around to face the noise, Jaesa stood at the doorway but she too had also turned her head to the noise, and Kalkan knew she didn't do it.

"KABOOOM" came the sound of an explosion.

"What happened" asked Kalkan.

Jaesa ran over to a console "We lost something"

"What was it?"

"The Engine" she replied, deadpan.

"Stupid piece of junk" complained Kalkan kicking the console.

"CREEEK-KABOOOOM" came another noise.

"and now we've lost the omnicannon" she said, and Kalkan could feel her laughter, it was good to see that humour come back.

Kalkan himself just started laughing, it felt a month of pressures of being released of his chest. A hundred battles against the greatest fleet in history, and this was how it fell.

"If you want the Gravestone Lana, you can have it" Kalkan laughed, she too was smiling.

"You can keep it" she replied "it might blow up with you in it"

Considering that Kalkan thought it probably wasn't a good idea to stick around and the three of them decided to run for the nearest exit.

"I'll meet you two back at the command center?" asked Kalkan. A hint of sadness entered his voice "I need to start packing"


	10. Chapter 10-Return

Chapter 20- Return

A/N let's see if I've fixed that problem

It had taken a week for the Alliance to pack everything up, Kalkan himself had reached a compromise of not letting either side of the war to have the key strategic world of Odesson they would have to fight for it but this was as far as Kalkan's tolerance of the Sith allowed.

Right now, they were headed towards Courscant to turn themselves over to the Republic, Kalkan had been told that Saresh had made it all but a dictatorship, but no one had complained when he took her prisoner. So was it really Saresh or simply people not liking the wind blowing in a more hostile stance. He was also told that the Jedi order disbanded, and though Satele Shan had left the order he knew it was false. The Jedi still fought alongside the Republic and they were coordinated. He needed to question Theron and Lana's sources on this.

Lana herself had refused to give up her Sith armour, or confirm that she was going to become a Jedi. But Kalkan knew that she simply refused to allow herself to admit that he'd convinced him, and was going to become a Jedi of her own will. Jaesa herself was more conflicted, she felt guilt over what she'd done but worried about the future. Nomen Karr had been released from a POW camp after a Republic raid. He'd be back at Courscant now, in addition, she still hadn't decided if she wanted to return to the Republic as a Jedi or a civilian. They'd have to decide soon.

"We're coming out of lightspeed in three, two, one" said Theron, he had been good at Lana's change in sides. The ship came out of lightspeed over Courscant, the five Thanta Class ships of the Alliance fleet came into being. The planet itself was protected by a fleet of forty Thanta Class ships with their hammer like design, as well as ten Valor class ships. Some have called this defence fleet excessive, yet Courscant had been attacked three time in the last 20 years, so it was time to learn from that mistake.

"Unknown force, your approach is unauthorized respond or we will shoot you down" shouted the customs agent. Well here goes nothing.

"This is the Jedi Battlemaster Kalkan Lux I'm turning myself over to the judgement of the Galactic Senate" he explained "and you can tell them that Vitiate, or the Sith Emperor or Valkorian or whatever is trapped inside my mind. And if I die, he's free again." Praying to the force that they'll believe him.

"The flagship Valiant will take you into custody, resist and you will be fired upon" replied the agent. Kalkan sighed a sigh of relief It was comforting that there was some faith to be had in whomever was commanding him.

The dock took less than five minutes, as Kalkan waited outside the airlock. Eventually though the doors open, at least hundred Republic soldiers came out to meet them, clearly they weren't taking any chances. In between them was, Lord Praven?

"Lord Praven you of all people were the one they sent to meet me?" asked Kalkan.

"No I was merely the one in charge of the Courscant fleet, it never ceases to amaze me how tolerant your people are of a previous Sith" he explained. Lord Praven, or Knight Praven as he was now had changed since Kalkan had last seen him on Corellia. Rather than his old Sith armour he was dressed in Jedi battle armour, he now handled a cross blade that was blue instead of red. His face showed signs of age and he himself held himself in a less authoritarian gesture.

"Where do the Senate wish to meet me" Kalkan asked.

"They would prefer that your allies be left here, while you take a private shuttle down" explained Praven.

"Sounds good, by the way how's it been being a Jedi" Kalkan asked as they made their way to the shuttle, curious he always liked to know how those he turned to the light were doing.

"It's comforting, relaxing and satisfying, more than a master and servants I have friends. The Light Side is fulfilling" he said, that sounded good but it was clear. Kalkan noticed though he wasn't letting his guard down, which was understandable. "Your weapons please"

"You'll never take my ultimate weapon" replied Kalkan, though he complied giving his lightsaber, Shinto and arm held blasters to Praven.

"We'll do what we can" replied Praven, but when handed a lightsaber he seemed curious. "This weapon is you're life"

"And I'm putting my life in the hands of the Republic" he replied.

They were entering the shuttle now, inside the shuttle there six seats, and no pilot.

"Where's the pilot?" asked Kalkan as he pulled down his safety harness.

"This ship is remotely controlled in case you tried to hijack it" said Praven. They clearly didn't trust me that much.

"What about the Republic, my agents said that Saresh was all but a dicator and the Jedi disbanded but I have reason to doubt" he asked, almost afraid of the answer but he had sensed Saresh, and her frustration with her lack of control. Something remained unclear.

"Saresh achieved full control of SIS and special operations, and only Satele Shan left" he explained, then why was his information faulty "the SIS became more brutal and lacked oversight, there were some who felt they had become little more than the empire" So that explained Theron and Jorgan's attitudes "and many Jedi felt that the council was disbanded since without Grandmaster Shan there hasn't been a Grandmaster until she returned"

"She's returned?" asked Kalkan, he hadn't seen her since Odesson.

"Yes she said something about the Republic not being too hard on the Empire" he said, Kalkan supposed she wanted to avoid a repeat of the Great Hyperspace war, she must have guessed that the Republic's victory was assured.

"We're here" said one of the Republic soldiers as the ship landed softly.


	11. Chapter 11- The High Command

The High Command

A/N: Been a while since the last upload, sorry been focused on my other fics

Praven and the Republic Solders escorted him out of the transport, and into the senate building. The inside was cultivated with rich red, golden pillars and white marble textures, Alderaanian silk stretched from every corner. On the flanks of the room there were Republic soldiers, at the desk in the front of the room there were five people, the Barsen'thor, the true leader of Havoc squad before Aric Jorgan had to take control, he'd freed these two a month ago, with the fall of the eternal fleet. He'd found them frozen in carbonite like he was but they went straight back to the Republic before he'd had a chance to tell them where their squad members were.

They sat at the flanks, on the inner flanks there was a grey-haired woman who he recognized the old grandmaster, Satele Shan, she looked less crazy than before and more relaxed than when they'd met on Odesson. On her respective position of the left was Jace Malcom, supreme commander of the Republic forces. It was strange him being out of body armour and into that of a General. Between the two was the Supreme Chancellor Maedon of whom Kalkan had no idea what to expect, he'd been told he was just Saresh's puppet but was that simply another exaggeration by his clearly hurt spy group. He himself was a human male with greying hair and an average build.

"This council is brought together to discuss the future of Kalkan Lux, or the Outlander" said the Chancellor trying to give at least some semblance of order. "Now what should we do with you" giving Kalkan a piercing gaze.

"If you've got any hopes for execution, can them. If I die Vitiate is free again" said Kalkan, with a hint of deadly seriousness. None in the room looked disappointed.

"None of us wanted that, we do acknowledge that you've saved us from the wrath of the Eternal Empire" said Satele Shan, "the real question is what to do with Zakuul".

"Apparently, they've got a crap succession system, whomever controls the throne controls the empire and that person is me" Kalkan said, making his opinion widely known, there was mutterings around the room "And the people of the Zakuul have decided to petition to join the Republic"

At that there was shouting, people unwilling to forgive the Eternal Empire for their crimes people were surprised and chaos was beginning to spread.

"Order, Order, ORDER" yelled the Chancellor and eventually the voices silenced. "What makes you think we'll accept that?" he asks.

"Because were Zakuul to join the Republic the Republic would once again be dominant. The Sith empire will stand no chance, though the fleet is destroyed the wealth of Zakuul is enough to aid the Republic. The Sith empire couldn't compete, especially since Darth Nox and the Wrath are dead." The last comment broke into applause and cheering as two of the Republic's greatest enemies were dead.

"We'll consider it," said the supreme commander after the applause died down, "but what about you, what happens when you'll die?"

"Vitiate escapes" he replied.

"Is there any way to kill him?" he asked.

"No"

"But what about when you die from natural causes" prompted Malcom.

Kalkan hadn't thought about that, he guessed "He'll escape".

Danger entered the room, the light air ended as people realised they were in danger. The Republic and the Galaxy was doomed, it was only a matter of time…


End file.
